kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheel
|anime = #J36/#E32 - #J91/#E91 |type = Transformational |hat = Backwards red baseball cap. Transforms into pink/red wheel with a star on the hubcap. |elements = None. in Squeak Squad, Fire, Ice, or Electric depending on terrain. Requires Copy Scroll |powers = Ride above water and lava. (after Kirby's Adventure) |icon = |enemies = Wheelie, Yellow Golem, Changer. |mini-bosses = Grand Wheelie |bosses = Wiz's Car, Paint Roller's Car |helper = Wheelie Bike }} General Information Wheel is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. The Wheel ability is made for getting to places fast and taking out enemies along the way. Normally wearing a backwards red baseball cap, Kirby can turn into a big pink wheel that zooms along the ground, destroying nearly any foe or obstacle and making Kirby almost completely invulnerable. An obvious downside to this is that although he is fast and damages enemies on contact, he is very hard to control, especially because he is incapable of jumping in some games. Kirby is completely vulnerable while turning. The Wheel ability is best used on flat terrain and in places where projectile-throwing enemies are sparse. The Helper for this ability is a Wheelie (specifically a Wheelie Bike). Kirby can also board this Helper to become Wheelie Rider, a makeshift pseudo-ability that behaves very similar to the regular Wheel ability. Wheel has had a couple of anime appearances, both involving races of some sort. In Kirby Squeak Squad, whenever Kirby drives over sparks, flames, or ice, the wheel will take on those elements and gain their properties. Ice Wheel Kirby can freeze the body of water he is on. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Kirby can use an attack that is similar in function to the Wheel ability by inhaling Jigglypuff (however, it can only hit one target at a time). Move Set Kirby Air Ride In Kirby Air Ride, Wheel can be obtained by inhaling a Wheelie in Air Ride mode, or by collecting its patch in City Trial and in several of its Stadiums. As it is a Copy Ability, only Kirby can transform, and not Meta Knight and King Dedede. While in Wheel Form, Kirby has above average speed, and is slightly less maneuverable than most Air Ride Machines. The player can pick fast machines to cover straights and use Wheel (or Wing) to cover sections with turns - this is especially important in checking off several time attack checkboxes. However, Kirby doesnt retain the ability to do a quick spin in this form, leaving him somewhat defenseless. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Wheel Kirby appeared in both racing-themed episodes of the anime, where of course it's the most useful. It keeps the same look, with Kirby turning into a pink tire with a star-shaped hubcab, but gains no extra powers- just pure speed. Even when it looks like all is lost, Wheel Kirby can zoom past all opposition. It's his fastest ability after Jet, though he does still get tired after a while. In the transformation sequence, Kirby waves a checkered flag around until a tire hits him and he spins around, the tire appears on his head where it turns into the red cap, which Kirby fixes so it's on backwards. Transformation Sequence Flavor texts Trivia *Wheel Kirby's hat is the same as those of Yo-yo and Paint Kirby's hats, but in a different color (Yo-yo's is purple, Paint's is gray). *Wheel Kirby's artwork for Kirby's Adventure shows the wheel that Kirby turns into is grey instead of pink. *Like other copy abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, part of the ability's color is affected by Spray Paint (in this case, the tire Kirby transforms into). Artwork File:Wheel.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Wheel.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Wheel.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land/''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror File:Wheel.JPEG|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:WheelKCC.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Wheel.JPG|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Wheel.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:Wheelkirby.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv wheel.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Wheel Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' File:WheeliconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:wheel_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror File:Wheelicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:WheeliconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:WheeliconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' ja:ホイール Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror